wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Stalker
Final boss of The Underbog in Coilfang Reservoir. General Information *Level (Normal): 65 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): ? *Type: Beast *Location: Final boss in Underbog *Health: 75000HP (approximately) Attacks and Abilities *'Static charge' - 750 nature damage per second for 10 seconds (Not dispellable). This effect is similar to the Traitorous Curse placed on players by the Omor in ramparts. As long as the party spreads out you can minimize the damage that this debuff causes to the party as a hole and the healer can usually heal the debuffed player and the tank through it. *'Chain Lightning' - 3 second cast. 2000 damage initial hit, approximately halves on subsequent target. *'Levitate' - Grabs and throws one player in the air (dispellable). Lasts 20 seconds. See below section for more info. Strategy NOTE from litebringer - I have tried to clean up the comments in the strat section. There is still some info that needs confirming. We also need more details on a few things, but at least it is now organized. Please keep all levitate info (since there seems to be a lot) in its proper section. We need some more tanking info and more info for melee classes. Any comments will help. Like most other bosses in The Underbog, The Black Stalker does not have a lot of health, but hits hard. A good balanced group is advised, especially at lower levels. Tank him in the center of the room with rest of party at max range. The chain lightning effect is similar to that of Venoxis in ZG, so try to spread out to minimize this effect. Healers- The Black Stalker hits hard. Keep the tank near full health. As mentioned above, the chain lightning effect can end up hitting the tank muliple times. This on top of the static charge effect can drop any where from a a quarter to half of your tank's health. Try to stay at max healing range. You will also be trying to balance your time between healing and dispelling the levitate. It helps to have either a back up healer, or a back up "cleanser" (priest/paly) to worry about dispelling the levitate. Melee- Melee dps can go in to attack only if they can properly get away as soon as the boss starts his chain lightning. If they can't react properly it is better if they stay far away. Chain lightning has a long casting time and getting out of melee range should be quite easy to do. NOTE TO ABOVE The above info about backing off for the chain lightning is a little confusing. It would be nice for someone who has done this a few times to give some better instructions for melee. Is it worth sending the melee in to dps or is it better for them to stay and just use range weapons. It was stated that chain lightning is a 3 second cast. Is this enough time for melee to get out of range? THANKS! NOTE from Swisstony - there is time to run out of range during Chain Lightning cast even if you are a bit laggy. Reseting and resurecting group members *This boss may be reset by running out of his room much like the ZG priests. While not in combat, he moves around the room, so be careful when trying to ressurect fallen comrades. If you do pull aggro while ressing, you can always run out to reset him and try again. *Also if you manage to kill the Black Stalker but you don't have a rezzer, don't bother walking back to loot as the body despawns before you get there. Might be different for a wisp. NOTE TO ABOVE: You CAN walk back in time if you are a rogue and use sprint for example, the body was still there a long time after he had looted as well (quest item), so it may be possible for any class to loot it in time.'' NOTE If you walk too away from the boss, it will turn back and start evading and regenerate health to full in few seconds. Its recommended to stay in area where he is in the start. Levitate coments and strats *Priests can dispell. *Paladins can cleanse. *Mage's can blink out of levitate. *While you are going up, you can only cast instant casts. *Once you are fully levitated, you can cast all spells/abilities. *Healers will usually be out of range to heal some party memebers when fully levitated. *Hunters/Casters will sometimes be out of range to hit the boss when fully levitated. *It is usually the 2nd person on aggro list that gets levitated. Some groups have tried to keep a 2nd tank at #2 on the aggro list in order to keep the range/healers from being affected. *Priests can try to use their Levitate spell and try to stay 2nd on the aggro list. Your levitate spell will keep you from taking fall damage and you will only have to worry about dispelling the effect on yourself. (Don't forget your lightfeathers) *A suggested way to keep the healer from being levitated is to stand slightly around the corner out of sight from the boss but still in line of sight of the party in order to heal. *After being dispelled/cleansed it is possible to be levitated again even before you hit the ground. This can happen 3 or 4 times in a row. Quests * Loot Loot (Heroic) *AmpWoW Map Location - Strategy - Video Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Coilfang Reservoir